The Wishing Well
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: When Austin and Ally were young, they both had a special person that kept their belief and magic. It wasn't each other, though. Not quite yet. When that person met their end, so did Austin and Ally's belief and magic. Don't worry, though, this special person had some tricks up her sleeve to show that belief and magic are just as important as life.
1. Prologue

_**The Wishing Well**_

_**Prologue**_

Ally, as a young girl, would always go to her grandmother's house to play. They would discus endless rambles of fairies and other mythological creatures. Of course, all that was said was eventually directed to the wishing well.

Every day that Ally visited, they would always end up wishing in the wishing well. The wishing well was just like one you would find in a fairy tale. It had forest green colored vines, gleaming stone bricks, and all of it made the well look alive. Just as much as the wishing, every time Ally left, her grandmother would always say,

"_You are a very special girl. Find somebody close to your heart."_

Ally Dawson was never always one to believe, but her grandmother kept that belief in Ally heart ignited.

Unfortunately, some rules applied to everything: not all can live forever. Once Ally's grandmother passed, that spark was distinguished.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Austin, as a young boy, often went to visit an older women. Despite her appearances, though, her stories and beliefs made her seem young. The older women would go on with endless rambling of fairies and myths. All, as she claimed, were true. What Austin especially liked about visiting this old women was not the stories she gave, nor how Austin could compare her skin to dry cement. No.

It was the wishing well. It held more magic than the stories, and more occupation than the skin.

Now, Austin Moon was never always the one to believe, but, somehow, the old lady kept that belief running. Perhaps as slow as syrup running down a plate, but she did it alright.

Unfortunately, some rules applied to everything: not all can live forever. Once the old women let out her final breath, that belief syrup stopped moving all together.

But, none the less, the old women's last acknowledgments to Austin were possibly the most important actions made:

_The old women held out a shaky hand to Austin. It contained a locket, not much of something a boy would wear. Austin looked at the old women confused. Maybe she had mistaken him for the granddaughter she once told him about. No, the old women opened the locket to reveal a picture._

"_Find this girl."_

_With that, he was urged out of the room._

* * *

**So... Prologue. Meant to be short... Review for more? I guess? UGH! I am just so tired of saying that. Especially when NO ONE does!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wishing For Anew

_The Wishing Well_

_Chapter 1_

_Wishing for Anew_

Ally readjusted her backpack strap, and stepped into Marino High. Unfortunately for her, Marino High was not the most welcoming place to people like Ally, a recluse. Ally didn't care too much about it, barely even noticing a careless popular jock push in front of her, instead looking for her best and only friend, Trish.

Ally was used to it. All of it. The unwelcoming, the pushing, the having only one friend. Having one secret on her hands made it fine being classified "recluse". However, she did have a problem with being classified "geek".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Austin walked into Marino High carelessly, barely even looking at the self-protected brunette behind him. Instead, he focused on finding his best friend, Dez.

Now, Austin was rather, er, what was the word... popular. Or a popular _jock_. When you read those words, the nicest thought that could possibly have popped out of your head was "jerk". Quite frankly, Austin was used to that. At least him being a "jerk" was also him being "cool".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ally reached her locker, finding a pale and freckled red-head in front of it, instead of her slightly chubby raven curly haired Latina, Trish.

"Excuse me..." Ally was cut off by a the careless blond.

"Dez! There you are, why aren't you at _my _locker? Not this nerd's." The blonde said. The blonde _jerk_.

Before Dez could say anything, Ally slapped the blonde.

"THE NERD HAS EARS, YOU KNOW! _JERK!_" Ally said, loud and cold enough to make a lion cringe. The jerk was shocked, along with everyone else in the hallway, but quickly regained his composure.

"Fine. Dez, why are you at the _recluse's_ locker," the blonde jerk said.

"It just to happens that I was _supposed_ to be here," Dez finally said, trembling.

Ally didn't speak, because she was suddenly very interested in the conversation. Although, she did keep a mental note to get back at Austin (The Jerk) later

"What? _Why?_" Austin (The Jerk) asked, disgusted.

"Because this Latina girl said that if I didn't, she would rip off my _limbs_," Dez whispered frantically.

Ally snickered, and Austin turned to her.

"You don't seem surprised," he said.

Ally shook her head, "Nope. I'm just wondering _why_ she made him do it." Ally turned to her locker, and opened it. A note fell out. It was from Trish.

_Ally, _**(A/N: I can't put Dear Ally * sniffle * to****o**** sad...)**

_I put Dumbo by your locker because I couldn't be at school today. He's going to be following you around today, so you won't get lonely._

_Love,_

_Trish_

_P.S. Sorry about the Dumbo, he was the easiest to... persuade..._

Ally looked down at the note and sighed. She turned around to find that Austin was gone, and only Dez and the lockers came were in sight.

"We're late to class, aren't we?" Ally sighed, and grabbed her books begrudgingly.

"Yea..." Dez replied, not giving much of a care.

_Really, Trish?_ Thought Ally.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Austin sat in class, thinking about what the recluse and her courage. Did that chick really just slap him without second thought? Or, more importantly, where had her seen her before.

Many who could read Austin's thoughts would think _speak of the devil_ because, right then, Ally stepped through the door.

For once, she paid her class mates a little attention, particularly _Austin_. I would have been impossible not to cringe at the glare she gave Austin if it was directed to you.

She walked towards the back of the room to her usual place, but not without slapping Austin's arm and whispering,

"That's for calling me a recluse. My name's _Ally_"

Austin gritted his teeth and looked towards the teacher to, for once, pay attention. This was because something about Ally was gnawing at the back of his head.

"Today, class, we are starting a new unit," the nasally voice of the teacher said.

Austin heard a constant, annoyed tapping that came from behind him. He turned around to find Ally was the one tapping her desk, but she didn't notice Austin looking at her. Instead she was focusing on the teacher's book.

Austin looked at the book and cringed. Suddenly, he was joining Ally's "most annoying lesson ever" club.

The book read _Mythology._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ally walked out of her most annoying class ever. It reminded her of her grandmother too much. She soon found that Dez was following her.

"Dez, you don't need to be following me everywhere," Ally said.

Dez's eyes widened a fraction, and he looked around quickly. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left...

"Dez. Hello?" Ally asked, waving a hand over Dez's face.

"SHHH! She might be listening," Dez forced out. Ally figured that he meant Trish. She rolled her eyes. Dez obviously wasn't the cleverest cat in the litter.

"I can see why you don't have too many friends," a new voice added to the conversation.

Ally spun around to meet Austin's eyes coldly. "I _can't_ see why you have so _many_ friends," she shot back.

"Well, I guess I'm not going to get too many friends today. I'm sticking with you."

This was to be a very long day.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Riding his bike home, Austin thought about what he had said to Ally at school.

"_Well, I guess I'm not going to get too many friends today. I'm sticking with you."_

Austin had no clue why he had said it to Ally, but he stuck with it. The entire day he followed Ally whenever possible.

Well, that was a lie. Austin did know why he had said. The Ally girl seemed too little of a recluse to be one. She was out going and strong, something to others she was not. Ally was different around him, and it gave him a new challenge. A somehow exhilarating challenge.

He was going to crack Ally's shell.

Instead of going home, he went to the old lady's house. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. His parents wouldn't be home anyway.

The first thing Austin did was go to the well. It was like a childhood treasure. His parents had never been around when he needed them, and the old women always had time for him. The wishing well was always the place they were around most. Sure, the area held useless stories, but it was close to him.

Austin pulled the locket the old lady had given him from his jean pocket. After awhile, he decided to open it. Austin looked down at the picture and let out a chocked breath.

He was _so_ going to crack Ally's shell.

Because the picture in the locket was of Ally.

* * *

**So, chapter 2... How was it? I personally found I boring, but I'm not exactly the viewer. On a happier point, this was my longest chapter ever! And I got 7 reviews! I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but it is the most I've gotten on an actual chapter. Could you all review and try to break that record? (Oh dear, I think I've jinxed myself) Thanks!**

**Samantha**

**or **

**Sam **


	3. Chapter 2: Wishing For A Better Life

_**The Wishing Well**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Wishing For A Better Life**_

Ally ran into her studio as quickly as she possibly could. She couldn't take this life anymore. Ally shut the hatch of the attic and locked it, afterward turning around to catch her breath.

"Come back you idiot twit!" A man screamed bloody murder from the other end of the door. Ally shook her head panting, even though she knew that he couldn't see it.

Ally slid her back down on surface of the door and fell into a fetal position. She cringed when her arms wrapped around her legs, and silently chastised herself for forgetting the gash on the side of her arm.

Ally let a tear drop. _Just one,_ she thought to herself. Ally took a deep breath and once again cringed. It hurt to breathe so deeply.

She got up and lightly shuffled her hand against the old floorboards, careful not to get a splinter from the rugged wood. Finding the loosest floorboard, Ally lifted its end to reveal a leather book. It had a decorated "A" on the cover. Ally picked the book up and looked for the piano.

When Ally's parents died, the house went to her abusing uncle. Along with the house came Ally, something her uncle was not pleased about. What he was pleased about, though, was the fact that he could torture Ally.

Along with abusing, her uncle also took away as many privileges as possible. With those taken privileges went the piano. Ally loved that piano, and it was her pain reliever. With her song writing, Ally's pain became lessened. When her uncle shut it away, Ally just shut herself away with it.

Ally pulled out her songbook to a fresh page and looked in the mirror. Why? Ally had no clue what so ever. Maybe it was because it was just there. Or maybe it was because Ally was soul searching. Either reason didn't matter, it was a horrible idea.

Ally's cheek bones were so visible that her face looked skeletal. It didn't help that her skin was so white or that her hair was so dark. It was all just a broken reflection.

Ally shook her head. Enough inspiration.

_Broken glass, _

_is the just to describe me._

_Shine made to last,_

_then shattered can define me_

_All is lost_

_Never to be repaired_

_Thrown and tossed_

_All broken and scared_

_I never look at my complexion_

_Because I'll just turn away_

_Seeing nothing but imperfection_

_And __cla__sh of pain_

_So my only projection_

_Is a broken reflection_

_Just a broken reflection_

Ally just kept playing her sad tune on the piano. Hurt, pain, and agony all wrapped up into one. Down up down, down, up...

_Every smile you see is fake,_

_I'm surprised people don't notice!_

_'cause I think I'd know when a girl's heart aches,_

_and when a smile is bogus!_

_But who would care_

_It's not their problem_

_'cause anyone who's out there_

_Won't look back to the rest of them_

_I never look at my complexion_

_Because I'll just turn away_

_Seeing nothing but imperfection_

_And __cla__sh of pain_

_So my only projection_

_Is a broken reflecti__on..._

/

Austin turned onto the street adjacent to his. It was then that he heard the soft music. He would have missed it if it weren't that he was deep in thought about Ally. Oh, yes there was the missed fact that the soft music contained Ally's voice.

Austin followed the alluring music it an older house. Hesitant, he knocked on the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" Screeched a man from the other end. Austin cringed.

"Uh, um, a... someone from Ally's school. She, er, forgot... something?" Austin chocked out.

"GO AWAY! THAT LITTLE BRAT DESERVES EVERY PUNISHMENT SHE GETS!" The man screeched (Again).

"What... do you mean?" Austin was curious. _How is Ally not deaf... or dead? _Wondered Austin.

"FOR BEING ALIVE!"

_Ouch, _Austin thought.

"Okay... good bye, sir."

"GO AW..." Austin blocked out the rest of whatever the man was saying.

Austin resorted to climbing to the attic window, which seemed to be where the music was coming from.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Final tears stream down..._

Ally stopped singing. Why would she do that? Oh, maybe it was because Austin Moon was at her window. No biggie. What? It was a biggie? Well, that was a test. It was a rather large situation.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" Ally whispered frantically.

"I heard you. What's up with your dad?" Austin asked nonchalantly.

Ally cringed, and was suddenly reminded of her... injuries. It was a matter of time before Austin noticed.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\

Austin looked at Ally waiting for her answer, but suddenly realized that he knew it already.

Did Ally's dad... _abuse_ her? _Well, she certainly did beat up herself, _Austin thought, _Or cut off chunks of her skin._ Austin froze when he noticed thin pink streaks across her arm.

_Good thing she doesn't know that it's down the stream, not across the river _**(1)** Austin cringed.

"Ally, does..." Austin couldn't say it, "does your...Does your dad abuse you?"

Ally shook her head no and whimpered,

"My uncle does."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\

Ally was purely terrified. She could not believe what she was seeing. Austin Moon, the school's biggest jerk (okay, okay, and most popular) knew that she was abused.

What the hell. REALLY?!

Ally's breathing quickened, her fear making her momentarily forget the literal pain in her chest. It was quite momentary. Ally had re-bruised her chest by breathing heavily so much, that she collapsed.

Ally fell on the gash in her arm and she screamed bloody murder from pain.

Ally's vision slowly closed up, with Austin's horrified face searing into her memory.

* * *

**Ally's home life... next will be Austin's home life, and then we can get on with this story. REVIEW SO THAT WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY VERY QUICKLY! Anyway a few side comments;**

**This chapter is dedicated to inspiration to all who want to become Fanfiction writers. (After the #1 below)**

**(1) I had a friend say that once as a joke about suicide, so I have no idea if that was a quote. (I do not know why he was joking about suicide...)**

**So I have a friend planning to go onto Fanfiction for Harry Potter, give it up for Miss. Jelly! I will be beta-ing it.**

**Another thing. I feel like every time anyone reviews as guests, they are under aged and want to become writers for Fanfiction, so here is to all who are under 13 and want to become Fanfiction writers:**

**I'M ELEVEN YEARS OLD, SO GO GET 'EM!**

**Thanks, and I hope everyone else is inspired. Also check out my profile and vote in the poll, so that I can be inspired. ;)**

**Love,**

**Sam**

**P.S. I own the song**


End file.
